A Summer in Russia
by CidLover1
Summary: -One Shot Request- Lana attacked Summer Rae in front of thousands. It is time for Summer to get her revenge. However, it isn't the beatdown Lana would have expected. -Based on the Main Event of WWE Raw c. 20 July 2015-


Summer Rae blazed through the walkway, almost running over Rusev in the process. After Lana attacked her ringside she was livid and her hastened stride showed it. With all of her strength, Summer pushed the door to the women's locker room open so hard it nearly put a hole in the wall when it hit.

"Where the hell is she?" Summer shouted at the women. Nikki, standing in front of the mirror doing her makeup, rolled her eyes.

"What is your problem?" Nikki said without looking away from the mirror as she applied her mascara.

"Where is that bitch?" Summer harped again. "Where is Lana!?"

"She ain't in here." Cameron said as she helped Naomi tend to her hair. "She never came back to the locker room." Summer huffed and stormed back out of the locker room, leaving the women inside wondering.

"Is she seriously mad about getting beat up by Lana again?" Sasha Banks asked. Brie Bella shrugged.

"She knows she's just there to put Lana over." Brie explained. "She's probably mad about something else."

"Well," Paige started as she closed the locker room door. "Whatever it is, she had better take it up with Lana and leave the rest of us out of it. Summer's treading on thin ice as of right now!"

Outside the locker room, Summer blazed down hallways and busted down doors looking for Lana. In passing Triple H and Stephanie's office, she caught a glimpse of what looked like a blonde bun. She knew it was Lana, but she also knew better than to storm into the Bosses' office. Summer decided to hide behind the door and wait for Lana so she could attack her the moment she stepped out.

"Thank you, Mister and Misses Levesque." Summer heard Lana say to the two bosses. She then heard footsteps and what sounded like heels tapping the ground. She then saw Lana walk out of the office, catching full view of her ample behind. When the office door closed Summer grabbed Lana by her hair and pulled her in close to her.

"What the hell is your problem?" Summer growled. Lana struggled and managed to turn around to face Summer with her hair still in Summer's grasp.

"Let go of me, you harlot!" Lana shouted.

"I'll let you go when you tell me why!" Lana was tempted to slap Summer Rae across her face. However, she was more interested in what the taller blonde was referring to.

"Let us take this somewhere else." Lana told Summer, her accent flowing thick through the air. 'I do not want to anger Triple H and Stephanie with the loud talking." Summer narrowed her eyes and let go of Lana's hair, now fallen down her back in a twisted ponytail after the bun being pulled apart. Lana pointed her chin to the ceiling and turned to lead Summer to the place she had in mind which was her new private locker room that Stephanie had given her. Lana walked inside and stood away from the door to let Summer in. She closed the door behind her and then, shockingly to an unsuspecting Summer Rae, slapped Summer so hard across her face that the impact caused Summer to fall to the ground. Lana stood over the woman.

"If you ever put your hands on me like that again," Lana angrily started, her Russian accent fading slowly. "I will fill you with molten steel and lock you in a butcher's cooler to freeze! Now, what are you going about? If it's the storyline attack then you knew it was coming!" Summer stood to her feet and faced Lana.

"No!" Summer said. "You did what I asked you not to do before that was ever even discussed."

"Then what are you talking about?" Lana replied as she shook her head. Lana then felt Summer's breath on her neck, the sensation unexpectedly trailing through her body. Lana then felt Summer's nail graze her chest just above her cleavage.

"You know what I'm talking about." Summer said seductively. "And, because you didn't listen, I'll make you listen to yourself." The taller woman proceeded to kiss and lick Lana's neck, causing Lana to begin to gently quiver.

"What –ah- are you doing?" Lana said through an involuntary moan as she unsuccessfully detested Summer's actions. Summer grabbed Lana's hair and pulled hard.

"I'm doing what I did the last time." Summer said before forcing Lana up against the wall and planting kisses on her chest. The sensation of Summer's soft lips on her skin sent chills through Lana's body. She then felt Summer pull the blazer down from her shoulders and heard it fall to the floor. The sound pulled Lana from her trance and made her open her eyes.

"We cannot do this anymore." Lana said. Summer looked into Lana's eyes.

"What happened to all that sass you had earlier?" Summer asked. "Do you remember why you got in here in the first place? If I didn't agree to put you over you would still be Rusev's ringside bitch!" Summer drew in closer to meet Lana forehead to forehead. "Besides, you didn't complain about it the day I got you on the main roster. Remember?" Summer Rae slid her hand down Lana's skirt and slowly drew her finger to her then moist womanhood. Summer smirked as she heard Lana inhale sharply. "It doesn't feel like you forgot." Summer then began rubbing the swollen labia and listened sentimentally as Lana quietly cried out in pleasure. Summer then pulled her finger from Lana's womanhood and sucked the juices off of her finger.

"Why do you do this to me?" Lana said through her fits of broken breaths and sweat. Summer Rae smirked.

"Do I need a reason?" Summer replied as she proceeded to finger Lana through her panties, the soft satin material stimulating her so that she moaned each time it rubbed against her skin. "I told you I would have you for dinner every time you did you what you did." Lana's hips bucked with every stroke of Summer's finger on her and she started to feel her climax begin to form. The moment she felt the sensation boiling in her stomach, Lana felt Summer's finger stop its movements. She looked down to see Summer's face descending upon her swollen vagina.

"I'm not ready for you to let go just yet." Lana heard Summer say beneath her. Lana then felt a soft tongue run across her panties. The touch sent a jolt through her entire body. Summer then slid Lana's panties down to her ankles and buried her mouth into Lana's vagina, suckling on her hardened clit and causing Lana to cry out loudly. Lana lifted her leg and rested her foot of the stool next to her to allow Summer to reach further. Summer obliged the gesture and slid her finger into Lana as she continued to lick her feverishly, causing Lana's hips to buck uncontrollably. Lana could not hold back her urge any longer, and it was not long before she climaxed much to the delight of Summer Rae whose face was buried in Lana's womanhood when she released. Summer looked up into Lana's eyes, her face glistening from her climax.

"Better than last time." Summer said as she licked her lips. Summer had Lana quivering from the climax she just reached, but unbeknownst to her, Summer was not finish with her "punishment."

"Pull it out." Summer said to Lana. "You know what I'm talking about." Lana stepped out of her panties and forced herself to walk over to a violet bag in her locker. She pulled out what looked like red lace panties with a long, white, vibrating dildo that attached to the front of them and had a vacuum within that appeared to cover up the rest of the crotch area.

"Good girl." Summer said with a smirk as she removed her top. "You kept it just like I told you to." Summer dropped her pink panties down on the ground. "Get over here." Lana walked over to the table Summer sat on. "Get on the table."

"I don't think-" Before Lana could finish, Summer interrupted her.

"Get on the table." Summer repeated. She took the red panties from Lana as she decided to do what Summer said and climb onto the table. Summer put the panties on and turned on the vibrator. The vibrations and suction from the vacuum sent sensual tremors through Summer's body and she involuntarily shut her eyes briefly. She teased Lana with the vibrating tip of the dildo as she slowly inserted the dildo into her quivering hole. The vibrating sensation was almost too much for Lana to handle as she moaned in sheer ecstasy while Summer Rae slammed the dildo in and out of her. The vibrations and suction from the dildo as well as her own motions sent Summer to her own mystic utopia as she began to feel her climax being born. Summer could not keep her moans to herself as continued massaging Lana's spot, as well as her own, with the vibrator.

"I'm about…" Summer started before being interrupted by her own purrs. She felt her climax reaching her stomach and before she knew it Summer shouted as she felt her fluids being sucked out of her by the vibrator and blown into Lana. Lana felt Summer's warm essence inside her and it was enough to make her climax once more, her entire body twitching as she released. Summer Rae turned off the soaked dildo and removed it from within Lana. She took off the red panties and put her clothes back on, leaving Lana on the table drained of energy. Before Summer left the room, Lana stood off of the table and to her feet.

"You never told me…" Lana started. "…what it was I did to upset you." Summer fixed her hair in place.

"You forgot?" Summer asked. "I told you that black panties are hot on you and you wore black panties during our segment tonight. I had to play off getting horny on live television! You had to pay for that." Summer smirked again. "It was cute when you tried to overpower me a few moments ago, too. I may let you be in charge sometime." Summer walked out the locker room and shut the door behind her, leaving Lana behind to think.

"I suppose I should wear black panties more often."


End file.
